


You did what?

by TheLadyRo



Series: Why do they keep coming to talk? [1]
Category: Jupiter Ascending (2015)
Genre: F/M, Fic on fic, Gen, daddy Stinger, meddling Kiza
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-03 15:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13999278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLadyRo/pseuds/TheLadyRo
Summary: What daddy Stinger thinks about his daughter playing royal matchmaker.





	You did what?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [russomaha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/russomaha/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Rock My World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13878912) by [russomaha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/russomaha/pseuds/russomaha). 



> This is actually fic on fic. Because reading that story made me wander how does Stinger reacts to his meddling daughter's hijinks.  
> English isn't my first language so I apologize for any mistakes. And thank you, russomaha, for offering to be a beta.

“You did what?!” Stinger couldn't believe his ears, and he usually had really good hearing.

“Get her drunk so she could loosen her inhibitions, forget her reasoning and make a move at last. Why?”

Stinger dragged hand down his face suppressing a groan.

“ Kiza, you are talking about an Entitled. And not any Entitled. She's a queen, for fuck's sake!”

“ Yeah, I know. That's the point, isn't it? That's the reason for all this mess. She's a queen, but she's also my friend and I just have to help her.”

“Kiza...”

“Don't tell me it doesn't pain you too to look at those two idiots being so obviously in love and nobly making themselves miserable. Don't you want to do something to give them a little push?”

Stinger closed his eyes and kept silent. Because Kiza was right. It was painful to witness Caine and Her Majesty dance around one another. He knew, of course, that there were very good reasons for them to hold back. Hell, there were whole mountains of reasons. But still everybody could see that those two were good for each other. And not that he was that innocent on matchmaking front. He remembered clearly his own inspirational speech given somewhere above Lord Balem's refinery on Jupiter.

He also remembered with crystal clarity watching the portal close, leaving behind a burning inferno with his friend buried in its heart. Remembered his piercing guilt and grief. _Way to go, Stinger, way to go. First you had betrayed your friend handing him off to the Entitled to be killed. And when he had managed to survive it, you had convinced him to kill himself for an impossible dream._

That time impossible _had_ happened and Caine _had_ come back with his Queen in his arms. But since then Stinger refused to touch this subject. They are big kids. They can sort it out themselves.

Kiza apparently didn't agree. Well, she was a big girl, too, let her make her own mistakes.

“Just be sure you wouldn't regret what you've done. Making things happen makes you responsible for them, you know.”

“I know, Dad.” His girl hugged him tightly. “Don't you worry; I know exactly what I'm doing. And I have one more idea.”

Stinger did groan at that. Kiza and her ideas will be the death of him, he was sure. But that's what made him love his daughter even more.

“Just don't tell me. I don't want to know”.

“Okay.” She obediently stopped talking, kissed him on the cheek and left his room.

Stinger wondered idly if he should maybe warn Caine or Her Majesty. Then decided that they both knew Kiza well enough and therefore should be prepared in any case, and got ready to watch next act of the show.


End file.
